


Medic

by Anonymous



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jack needs more than just a little patching up. Good thing Courtney's there.





	Medic

**Author's Note:**

> hey i didn't want this on my profile out in the open so oh y'know

“You really need to be more careful, Jack.”

It’s an idle comment as Courtney washes out the bloodied rag, red staining the basin and swirling into the drain. He doesn’t bother looking over to the man in question, not even when he scoffs. Courtney doesn’t need to see him to know he’s just rolled his eyes. “It’s war, Courtney,” Jack says. “We get shot. You of all people should know that.”

“Oh, _ha-ha,_ ” Courtney replies sarcastically, shaking his head as he wrings the cloth to squeeze out the rest of the blood and water. It doesn’t do much; still as red as ever, and now it’s staining his hands to boot. With a great sigh, Courtney turns off the spout and sets the rag aside to dry, taking a few steps back so he can poke his head out of the doorway. Good, Jack’s just where he left him— sitting on the cot, his uniform shirt resting in a pile by the pillow, sleeve of his undershirt pushed up to expose his shoulder. There’s a pad of sterile gauze over where he’d been grazed by a bullet, held in place tightly by a gauze wrap.

Inhaling sharply, Courtney looks away, arms crossed as he leans on the doorway. He _hates_ seeing Jack hurt, but like he said, it’s _war._ He’s likely to see Jack in pain more often than not, especially considering that he’s apparently the man’s chosen medic. Courtney squeezes his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose. _No, not ‘apparently.’_ It’s pretty obvious why Jack chooses to go to him over and over again— as it is, they’re _involved_ with each other. Not exactly in a relationship, although Courtney definitely _wants_ to be, just— _involved._

That train of thought doesn’t get too far before Jack’s voice breaks into his mind. “Are you alright?”

Courtney’s eyes snap open. He focuses on Jack’s face, giving a slight shrug and an awkward smile. “I don’t—” He ends up letting out a small, nervous laugh, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. “I don’t _know._ But that’s fine.” He averts his gaze, then, focusing on the floor. “I don’t know a lot of things, and that’s okay.”

Jack hums, intense blue eyes watching Courtney carefully. “Come here,” he says, beckoning the younger man over with his bad arm. With a slight frown, Courtney pushes off of the doorway and crosses the room to stand in front of Jack, arms crossed yet again.

“You should be resting your arm,” is the first thing Courtney says, tone dry. He then sighs, rubbing at his eyes and letting his arms drop to his sides. “Hell, you should be back in your room, resting _period._ You’ve been doing a lot this week.” He pivots around on his heel, feeling anxiety suddenly spike in his chest. He forces an uncomfortable laugh. “You probably, uh, don’t want to be stuck here with me, anyways.”

Glancing from the bloodied gauze tied around his arm up to Courtney's face, Jack reaches out for his arm before he can get too far. The sudden contact makes Courtney jump— he certainly wasn't expecting that. Swallowing hard, he turns to fully face Jack, meeting his gaze in a rare moment of direct eye contact. “Courtney,” Jack starts, his voice low and _just_ rough enough to make the younger man's spine tingle, “you know what I want.”

Courtney inhales sharply, eyes darting from Jack's face to the door. Suddenly, his mouth is dry. “What if— what if we're _caught?_ ” He asks, his voice becoming a hoarse whisper when Jack moves to stand, towering over him. “We're supposed to be on schedule. At— at least, _I_ am.”

Breathing a low hum, Jack gives the room a once-over. The blinds have already been drawn and the doors were locked tight upon entry; they're practically in their own little world in this small sealed-up room. “Forget the schedule,” he says finally, dropping his hands to Courtney's hips. “I need more than just a little patching up, _Doc._ ”

The very moment Jack grips Courtney’s hips, he absolutely melts into the older man's touch— without a second thought, Courtney nods vigorously. “Okay,” he whispers, quiet and breathless. His heart skips a beat when an uncharacteristic smirk crosses Jack's face, both men leaning in at the same time and closing the gap between them. Lips crash hungrily against lips, and all too soon Courtney finds his mouth invaded by Jack's tongue, his lower back hitting the cot when Jack switches their positions. Jack's hands run up and down Courtney's body, roaming and exploring every inch of skin that he can find. Before Courtney can even think of gathering his bearings, Jack's hands have wandered under the hem of his shirt and up to his chest, sliding around to his back with blunt nails dragging across the skin all the way. The sensation makes goosebumps rise on Courtney's flesh— and loosens a soft moan from his throat.

With great hesitation, Jack breaks away, breathing out a small chuckle at the trail of saliva between their tongues. “God,” he exhales, “you're so beautiful.” He leans in to lock lips with Courtney again for the smallest moment, pulling back to rest their foreheads together as he withdraws his hands from Courtney's shirt to work on unbuttoning his pants instead. “Am I still the only person you've had?”

Gasping quietly, Courtney nods. “Y-Yeah,” he breathes, hands dropping to assist Jack. “I don't see the point in—” He's cut off by a moan at the sudden feeling of Jack's warm, calloused hand around his cock, his voice rising an octave. “—in sleeping with other people if I d-don’t feel anything for them.”

Humming again, Jack begins to work his hand up and down Courtney's shaft, feeling him harden under his firm grip. “Makes sense, I suppose,” he says, moving in to capture Courtney's lips in his in a sloppy kiss, which does the opposite of quiet the younger man's moans— he's only louder with the overwhelming sensation of Jack's hand on his cock and his tongue in his mouth at the same time. Chuckling into his mouth, Jack breaks away. “I thought you were worried about getting caught.”

Courtney wants to scoff, but it comes out as a whine when Jack pulls his hand away to undo his own pants. Leaning back on his arms with a huff, it's now that Courtney realizes that he's sitting back sideways on the cot, the back of his head to the wall and his lower body hanging off the edge. “I'm starting to get over it,” he manages to get out, only glancing down to check Jack's progress and— “Jeez,” he mumbles, eyes darting up to Jack's face. “You're already hard?”

Jack breathes a small laugh, and while he's left his own pants pulled down just enough to allow for a quick romp, he moves to pull Courtney's pants off completely, pausing to let him kick off his shoes before closing in and leaning over Courtney with his arms braced either side of him. “What can I say?” He asks, one hand going down to assist himself in positioning his cock to Courtney's entrance. “You make some damn good noises.”

Courtney's about to reply with something witty, he's sure, but— when he feels the head of Jack's cock prod his entrance, he squeezes his eyes shut tight enough to see stars, his legs hooking around Jack's hips and his hands snaking up to his back. “I just— completely forgot what I was going to say,” he manages, cracking an eye open to be met with Jack's intense gaze.

Yet another hum. “Was it _'please?’_ ” Jack asks with a bit of a smug lilt to his voice. That's all he has to say before slowly pushing into Courtney, his eyes fluttering shut as he presses deep enough for their hips to meet, groaning quietly when Courtney gives a loud moan. “Courtney—” He laughs, shaking his head lightly. “You're so goddamn tight.”

All Courtney can manage in response is a shaky moan and a nod, his breaths labored and heavy as he tries to get used to the burn. “ _God,_ ” he hisses, eyes closed just as tightly as before, “we shouldn't have done this dry.”

Jack laughs again, pressing a gentle kiss to Courtney's forehead. “Too late now,” he says, and he's about to continue— but instead he drops his head to press their foreheads together, eyes shut and eyebrows furrowed. “ _Fuck,_ Courtney. Can I move yet?”

Nodding weakly, Courtney chokes out a “sure.” He's quick to regret it; the pain hasn't subsided one bit since Jack pushed inside of him. It's enough to make Courtney's eyes water as he lets out a half-pained half-pleasured cry, breathing even faster. “Ah— Jack—” He can barely form a sentence right now, senses completely taken over by Jack pumping in and out of him as gently as he can manage. Soon enough, though, the words come to him. “It— hurts.”

Jack pauses, pulling back a bit to look Courtney in the eyes. “Do you want me to stop?” He's deeply serious— there's a wealth of concern in his eyes as he reaches up to cup Courtney's cheek.

“No, no, no, no,” Courtney shakes his head almost feverishly. “I _like_ it, Jack.” He breathes out a shaky laugh, surprising himself with his own admission. “Please, just—” His voice cracks, nails digging into the fabric of Jack's shirt. “ _God,_ just _fuck_ me.”

Jack's eyebrows shoot upwards. The surprise eventually fades and he chuckles lowly, finding himself there with his forehead to Courtney's again before too long. “As you wish, _princess,_ ” he says, letting out a short laugh at the strangled noise that gets out of Courtney. Before the younger man can retort, Jack begins to move again, pistoning in and out of Courtney with a certain mastery that comes with years of experience. He's hitting every spot that matters, his thick cock filling Courtney to his full capacity, every thrust drawing a groan from himself and a moan from the man below him.

It doesn't take long for Courtney to find his words again, galaxies blooming across his eyelids as he keeps them shut tight. “Oh, God, Jack—” A breathy moan rises from his throat in response to a particularly hard thrust, a thrust that makes warmth begin to pool in his gut and his cock twitch at the sensation. “You're so— _so_ fucking _good_ at this, oh my God—” He throws his head back with another loud moan, not even feeling his head hit the wall.

Jack breathes a laugh, one hand going to the back of Courtney's head. “You alright?” He gets out between groans, picking up the pace and inadvertently gripping hard on Courtney's hair. By the way his thrusting begins to grow erratic, Courtney can tell he's getting close— so is he, for that matter, seeing as the warmth is only growing more intense by the second.

“I'm— I'm fine,” Courtney gasps, breathing harder by the second. Somehow, and he doesn't quite know how this is possible, Jack's even _deeper_ than before, the sound of skin hitting skin filling the room every time Jack's hips meet Courtney's. Oh, _God,_ that warmth is threatening to release. “Jack— Jack, Jack, Jack, I'm _so_ close—” He practically squeaks when Jack only gets faster, harder, rougher— he's _definitely_ about to come, too. “Oh my God, _please_ don't stop—”

“I— _fuck—_ I'm not planning on it,” Jack barely manages to get out, and he drops his hands to grab Courtney's hips, holding on tightly as he fucks him harder than he's ever done so before. The room is filled with moans and grunts with every time their hips smack together, and soon enough it's time for the two of them to dive over the edge.

Courtney's the first to come—if only by a few moments—with a high-pitched cry of _“Jack!”_ and a long moan as he makes a bit of a mess on his uniform, head thrown back but with caution this time, careful not to smack right into the wall as he had before.

Jack follows suit soon after, still rocking his hips as he comes with a low groan, burying himself as deep as he can inside of Courtney as he empties the last of his load. He stays there long after they've both finished, sweaty and panting with his hair mussed and his cheeks flushed red. He's the first to speak after the experience, grinning slyly as he pulls out of Courtney. “I feel better already,” he says, leaning down to kiss Courtney's forehead and smooth his messy brown hair out of his face.

Weakly, Courtney laughs. “Yeah,” he breathes, eyes fluttering shut at the gentle kiss to the forehead. “You, um— you should know, though, that once the adrenaline wears off—” He lets out a shaky laugh, running a hand through his hair. “You're sure as Hell gonna feel it then.”

Jack snorts. “Probably,” he says, stepping away from Courtney and pulling his pants back up, righting himself before making sure to button everything back to perfection. “You should clean yourself up.” He tosses his head in the direction of the restroom.

Courtney nods, sliding off of the cot and standing with shaky legs. “Yeah,” he says, cheeks burning as he pulls up his own pants enough to make his way towards the restroom, stopping at the door and glancing over his shoulder. “You should probably get back to your duties. Sergeant, and all that.” He offers Jack a surprisingly sweet smile. “Thanks. I, um—” He looks away now, the warmth in his cheeks coming back in full force. “I didn't know how much I needed that.”

Jack nods, looking back over his own shoulder and rubbing at the back of his neck. “You're welcome,” he says, “and— yes, you're right.” He returns the smile as best as he can, and just like that… he's gone, the door’s lock clicking shut behind him.

Courtney inhales and exhales a deep breath, hand hovering over the handle to the restroom. Even after he’s long gone, he leaves Courtney’s heart pounding in his chest, leaves his face warm, leaves butterflies fluttering around his stomach. They haven’t even been together for long— they’re not even a _couple,_ just a comfort when the pressure gets to be too much. Yet, despite it all…

_God help me, I love him._

**Author's Note:**

> if u can't recognize it by writing style this is oni


End file.
